Phillipe Navaeu
Description Phillipe is a very attractive man appearing to be in his early to mid 20's. He has longish light brown hair that comes to around his shoulders, and maintains a rockstar stubble that even women who hate facial hair can't refuse. He has deep blue eyes that just seem to draw onlookers in and his skin is like pure alibaster. He's always dressed for the occassionally and always in the most current styles as well. Upon visiting his club during the 90's while on tour promiting her book after it had very successfully been adapted for film, she described him as being how she imagined one of the books primary characters. His looks, grace and charm have won him friends in Hollywood and around the world. He always get front row tickets to shows and back stage access where even the most A list of celebrities seem to find an easy friend in him. Background Phillipe comes from a French Canadian background, his family had settled in Canada during the early 1800's when he was a young man. He did odd jobs which he floundered at and was an unsuccessful artist and actor that eventually found himself working as a male prostitute, while the profession itself was looked down upon male prostitutes more so. Phillip wasn't gay but it was an easy way for such a pretty boy to earn money. He suffered abuses at the hands of his clients, but he had also caught the eye of what at first seemed to be a guardian angel. Men who had abused him where found dead throughout the city. This conjured mixed feelings for Phillipe, he felt safe but on more than one occassional felt that he was being watched or followed. An rich and attractive man approached Phillipe one evening. The man seemed to be more interested in Phillipe as a person and when he found that he was an artist and an actor the mysterious gentleman seemed more interested in him, paying for proper art and acting lessons, paying him more for a night of conversation and company than anyone else had ever paid for sex, not to say that Phillipe and his benefactor didn't enjoy carnal knowledge of one another and usually more than once an evening. The mans obsession frightened Phillipe at times though he was possessive and at times controlling. Somethines Phillipe feared for his life or of those whom he began to socialize with, but he felt a strong love for the man and felt that he owed everything to him so he overlooked such moments of fear. One Evening when performing a show a man who had once been a client of Phillipe recognized him and tried to take him by force. When Phillipe fought back the man stabbed him repeatedly, everything went blank. When he awoke he was in a room he didn't recognize with his lover next to him. He felt thirst like never before. His lover helped him from the bed into a chamber where the man who had stabbed him was bound a collar around his neck with a small jewled tap on it. Phillipe caught a scent from it that almost drove him wild. His lover used the tap to pour him a drink that Phillipe instantly recognized as blood he was overcome with mixed emotions in that moment but his thirst won out and he drank, and he drank and he drank until the man was dead and he was full. From that evening he never looked back, he learned quickly of vampire society of the clans and covenants of what he was. He never once joined a covenant and while his sire was a member of the Invictus it was never forced upon him, his sire remained enthralled by everything Phillipe done seeing it as beautiful and art. Eventually though his sire abandoned him for other forms of beauty, and Phillipe also found his own attention drift towards such things where he'd become obsessed. Centuries passed his Sire was granted finale death for creating to many progeny without permission, by this point Phillipe was still only luke warmly accepted by the cities kindred due to his lack of politic interest, eventually an ultimatum was made meet final death as your sire was or take a stronger hand in the politics of the city. He left using the wealth he'd amassed in life and as an patron and investor in the arts. He came to lost haven in the 50's just as Rock and Roll became big he opened his own venue under a alias. He regularly puts the property up for sale and buys it from himself under a new name, always following music for sounds that are unique and not so mainstream and allowing himself to be drawn into the scene. Rumours *Phillipe was exiled from Montreal for refusing to join a covenant (True) *Clan actually matters to Phillipe (True) *Phillipe is secretly a Carthian (False) *Phillipe's wealth originates from his mortal family once being French Aristocracy (False) *Phillipe's wealth originates from drug dealing (False) Others Opinions on him Quick Nav Home Mortal Mage Vampire Werewolf Hunter Changling